


without you

by fullsan



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), ONF (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Relationships, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Side Ships, Slow Burn, no spoiler, will add more later tho, will add them later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan
Summary: "maybe the word best friends is not enough for our relationship, minseok"or an au in which jihoon wanted minseok to participate in produce 101 with him in order to debut together but he couldn't and now minseok is sad watching how his "best friend" in debuting with him





	without you

Minseok and Jihoon were best friends. It was common knowledge to anyone who at least knew one of them. They were classmates, and both were training to be idols. They had a perfect relationship, until feelings started messing with them.

 

“Hey, Minseok”

 

Suddenly, Jihoon stopped walking, tightening the grip on Minseok's hand. He smiled, but changed his expression as soon as he saw how serious was Jihoon. It was snowing, but it wasn't cold at all, not when they were together.

 

“Yes, Hoonie?”

 

“Have your company told you about Produce 101? They said that there's going to be a male season. I'm in”

 

“That's great! I hope that you can make your debut soon, Hoonie”

 

“That's… Not the thing. I… “ Jihoon sighed, looking at Minseok's eyes, his cheeks turning a little bit red. “I want you to come with me, I really want to debut by your side, living in the same dorm and being in the same group”

 

Minseok smiled, relieved, and hugged Jihoon, tightly. “I will ask, I also want to debut with you Hoonie”

 

“Really?” Jihoon smiled when Minseok nodded, kissing his forehead and returning the hug. “Thank you, Min, I really appreciate it”

 

Things were harder in reality. Minseok tried to talk to his CEO multiple times, but he neglected his idea. He couldn't understand why. He loved his hyungs and wanted to debut with them, but the possibility of debuting with his best friend was also tempting. Sadly, things were too good to be true.

 

It was at new years when the CEO told him and his friends that they were going to debut later that year, probably in August, and that they would have some kind of showcase on May. They were happy, Minseok was really happy, but something inside told him that this was wrong, that he didn't wish for it, he wished for Jihoon. He felt sad, and decided to keep the lie for a while, but as time passed, Jihoon started to get anxious.

 

“Hoonie”

 

Jihoon looked away, he didn’t want to listen anymore. He was tired of Minseok lies. The recording would start next month, but he still had no answer from Minseok.

 

“Leave it, Minseok”

 

“Please, hear me out” He tried to reach his friends hands, but receiving a strong rejection.

 

“If you don’t want to debut with me just say it!”

 

He turned back and held his eyes closed, holding back the tears.

 

“That’s not the thing! The CEO didn’t tell us anything yet! I would give everything to join produce with you, I’m not lying… I’ll talk with him soon… Jihoon, believe me”

 

Lies. Minseok started crying because he was lying to him. But Jihoon didn’t have to know it yet. Minseok just had to keep the lie a little longer. He couldn’t tell him that he was going to debut. Not yet. He had to convince the CEO to let him join that goddamn program. They just had to go, fail, and debut as a normal group. But he couldn't accept to debut while Jihoon's debut wasn't confirmed.

 

Minseok embraced Jihoon on the school’s rooftop, searching for Jihoon’s cuddles. He sighed, holding again Minseok’s hands, thinking about turning back and hugging his best friend.

 

For Jihoon, Minseok was his treasure, his other half. He really appreciated him, and he knew that he was lying when he told him that Minseok didn't want to debut together, he was just… Angry.

 

One month later, Jihoon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He should have left when he could. It would have been better if he believed that Minseok just didn’t wanted to debut with him. It would have been better if he just switched companies a long time ago.

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoonie, I tried but...”

 

“It doesn’t care Minseok. Not anymore.”

 

“It does!”

 

Minseok looked Jihoon firmly into his eyes, feeling how his own started to being filled with tears, starting crying, again. Jihoon couldn’t help but feel how his heart was aching too, broken in pieces. Minseok's tears were always his soft spot. How could he be so selfish to think only about himself? It was crystal clear, Minseok was broken too. He also wanted to debut together, but he had a signed contract for something.

 

And they couldn’t do anything.

 

That was the worst part of it, that they couldn’t be together in a group even if they tried to, because Minseok was going to debut on summer, and it was only a few months away.

 

“I’m glad that you’re going to debut, Min” Jihoon smiled sadly, but he didn't touch Minseok.

 

Even if he was crying like a fountain right in front of his eyes.

 

“But… We had the chance to debut together and-”

 

“Stop, please...”

 

Jihoon started crying too, hugging Minseok as if it was the last time. "Screw it", he thought. Because soon, they wouldn't be able to see each other, until no one knows when. They were going to have two different lifes from now on. Minseok sobbed, holding onto Jihoon's uniform.

 

“I’ll debut with that group. I promise you. So at least we’ll be together on stage.”

 

Minseok nodded, he couldn’t stop crying.

 

“D-don’t be mad, p-please…”

 

Jihoon smiled again, patting his head, looking at him with care, with love, as if Minseok was a fragile and cute little glass vase.

 

“I can’t be mad at you...”

 

A look.

 

Both looked at each other’s eyes filled with tears, and smiled slightly.  

Jihoon leaned in, and that's when they kissed for the first time.

 

It was soft, innocent. Jihoon caressed Minseok's cheek, and the younger smiled. He felt like he was giving everything to him, the person he trusted the most in the world. They never saw each other in that way before,  but the kiss seemed so natural, like their lips were meant to be together.

 

But maybe, _they_ weren't meant to be together.


End file.
